Ship of Dreams
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Arthur is a rich man who feels trapped as he travels home with his cousin and uncle on Titanic. Ariadne is a poor girl who feels lucky to have won her place on the ship. They find each other but will they survive Titanic?TitanicInception crossovr Art/Ari
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I know I should be working on my other stories but I really wanted to start this, it was eating away at my brain! Might start out a bit boring…**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**The Ship of Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

He'd finally found something. For years Brock Lovett searched for something that could lead him to the mysterious Pasiv stone. When the Titanic sunk it took the diamond down with it. It was said to make dreams become real for whoever possessed it.

Following the ship's famous collapse, Mr. Maurice Fischer, a very wealthy business tycoon, made an insurance claim on the ring it was set on. It belonged to his nephew, Arthur Levitt-Fischer, who hadn't survived the sinking. Young Arthur, who had been only 25 when he died, was meant to use it to propose to whoever he chose to marry. Maurice was his next of kin, therefore it belonged to him. Lovett found the small safe that the Fischer's had taken with them. He was sure the ring was in the safe.

"Let's crack this thing open!" Lewis Bodine, his colleague shouted.

Everyone involved with the project was gathered on the deck of the ship, waiting to see what was in the safe. Bodine was spraying champagne all over everyone. The front of the safe was sawed and pulled off. Clay and water rushed out. Lovett reached in and started to pull things out. All he found was more clay and paper.

Panicked, he dug in deeper, still finding nothing. The crowd dispersed. The safe and its contents were taken to be inspected.

"Don't worry Boss, we'll find it." Lewis assured him.

Brock was looking over the contents of the safe as they were cleaned.

"Hey Boss, you got a call from the partners!" someone told him.

He took the phone and assured them that there were still placed to find the ring.

As he hung up he noticed something on one of the screens showing the artifacts. Two drawings were being cleaned with an airbrush. He briefly saw a woman's hand in one. On it was a diamond ring.

He ran over to the drawings and inspected them. One was a nude drawing of a beautiful young woman. Her dark curly hair framed her face. Her head was propped up on her left hand. A large diamond ring lay on her ring finger. It was signed in the corner _A.L.F._

The second was a handsome man wearing a three piece suit and tie without the jacket. His arm rested on his knee and his head rested on his fist. He looked very serious and professional. He had dark slicked back hair and was clean shaven. Under him, at the bottom of the picture _Arthur _was written in beautiful cursive. It was signed _A.P. _

"Is that who I think it is?" Bodine asked.

"That's Arthur Levitt-Fischer!" Lovett exclaimed.

"Who's the girl then?"

"I don't know, was Arthur even an artist?"

Soon the pictures were being broadcasted on TV everywhere.

"Boss you got a call. I think you're going to want to take it!"

Lovett turned away from the submarines that were being stored.

"And you might have to speak up, she's kind of old."

"Hello, this is Brock Lovett. How may I help you Mrs.…"

"Levitt, Ariadne Levitt!" the man told him.

"Mrs. Levitt."

"I was just wondering if you had found the Pasiv yet." She said

Brock looked at the man wide eyed.

"I told you you'd want to take this call." He smirked.

"Ok you have my attention now Ariadne," he said, returning to the phone. "Can you tell me who the people in the pictures are?"

"Oh yes," she answered, "That's me and my husband."

"She's a god damned liar!" Bodine shouted as he followed Lovett to the helipad. Ariadne and Arthur Levitt were being flown to the ship to talk to Brock.

"They're just seeking money or publicity!" he continued. "Arthur Levitt-Fischer died on the Titanic when he was 25. If he had lived he'd be over a hundred by now! And he wasn't married. There's no record of any Ariadne being on the Titanic"

"110 in a few months!" Lovett stated.

"Ok, so he's a very old god damn liar! I've already done a background check on both of them. She was originally Ariadne Page then she married Arthur Levitt and punched out a few kids. She was an architect and he enlisted in the army then became an actor."

"Everyone who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but they know!" Lovett argued.

The helicopter landed and a very old couple was helped down from it. They brought along lots of luggage and a fish bowl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Levitt, I'm Brock Lovett. Welcome!"

Once they were settled into their room Lovett went to visit them.

"Are your accommodations alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." Arthur said.

"Can I get you anything? What would you like?" he asked.

Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other for a moment.

"We'd like to see our drawings."

They looked over their drawings. Ariadne closed he eyes, remembering when Arthur drew it. He wrapped his arm around her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"The Pasiv stone was handed down through families for generations. The man used it to propose then it would be passed on to his son to do the same with. Right after the Titanic sunk, an insurance claim was made under absolute secrecy. Do you know who made it?"

"I'd imagine it was Maurice or Robert Fischer." Arthur said.

"That's right Maurice Fischer did, he said it belonged to his older brother's son. The diamond had to have gone down with the ship. See the dates? April 14th, 1912."

"So if you are who you say you are," Bodine said skeptically, "then you were wearing the ring the day the Titanic sunk."

"And that makes you my new best friends" Lovett smiled.

Bodine ran through how the Titanic went down.

"Well that was a…nice analysis but the actual experience was a bit different." Arthur said.

"Will you share it with us?" Lovett asked.

"Would you like to start or should I?" Arthur asked Ariadne.

"You go ahead, you got on first anyway." She said.

"It's been almost 85 years," he started.

"Just tell us anything you can remember." Lovett encouraged.

Arthur looked at him, "Do you want to hear this or not?"

Lovett looked sheepish.

"It's been almost 85 years," Arthur started again, "but I can still smell the fresh paint. Everything was new, the beds had never been slept in, and the china had never been used. The Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams."

He smiled down at Ariadne and pulled her closer.

"And it was…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arthur's POV**

Our car pulled to a stop at the bustling port. People were everywhere. Some were being inspected by doctors and health officials before getting on the ship. Others were saying good bye to their loved ones.

The driver opened the door and I stepped out, followed by my cousin. I looked around with my usual stoic expression. I saw Mr. Browning, the man that worked closely for my uncle; step down from his seat next to the driver of his car.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I said.

"You can be blasé about a lot of things, cousin. But not about Titanic, it's over 100 feet longer than the Mauretania! It's also more luxurious." Robert said.

He stepped away from the car and waited for Uncle Maurice.

"Arthur is too hard to impress." He stated.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Maurice mused.

"It _is _unsinkable Father! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" Robert exclaimed.

"SIR!" the uniformed man, who had been trying to get Robert's attention, shouted.

"What?" Robert yelled.

"You need to take your baggage to the main-" Robert cut him off.

"I put my faith in you to get it there," he said handing him several bills, "Now kindly see my man here." He waved Browning over.

"Yes sir! Whatever you need sir, just let me know!" he started babbling.

Browning took him to the cars and directed him where to take our luggage.

Robert checked the time.

"Gentlemen, let's go."

We walked past a line of steerage passengers who were getting checked for lice. Robert cringed away from them while Maurice acted as if they didn't exist. No one stopped us to check our hygiene. Why would they? They never did, we were first class passengers after all! I mentally scoffed.

"Welcome to Titanic!" we were greeted as we stepped on to the ship.

The minute I stepped foot on it I felt trapped. I felt like I was being dragged back state side in chains. I appeared to be a perfect first class gentleman. Inside it was like I was screaming and no one could hear me.

**Ariadne's POV**

I sat at a table of men in a smoky bar. My best friend, Yusuf, sat next to me inspecting his cards. When we challenged the men sitting at the table to a game of cards they thought we were kidding. They underestimated me for being a woman and foolishly bet their tickets for Titanic.

I looked over my cards. I was only two cards off from having a full house.

"I can't believe you bet all of our money!" Yusuf hissed.

"When you have nothing, you don't have anything to lose." I winked.

The men we were playing against said something in the native language.

One of them traded a card then I took my two new cards.

"All right gentlemen, let's see them! Someone's life is about to change. Yusuf?" I turned to him.

He flipped his cards over.

"Nothing" I stated. "Olaf?"

He had nothing.

"Sven?"

He flipped his cards over.

"Ooh, two pair. Sorry Yusuf." I started.

"Sorry?" he started cursing at me.

"I'm sorry. You're not going to see your mother for a long time!" I said.

He looked at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"We're going to America, full house boys!" I slammed my cards down on the table.

We started cheering and Yusuf began to scoop up all of our winnings.

Olaf grabbed him by the collar. Yusuf looked scared for a moment. Then Olaf punched Sven in the face.

"I'm going to America!" Yusuf shouted.

"I'm going home!" I cheered.

"No, Titanic goes to America in five minutes." The bartender said pointing to the clock.

"Shit!" I shouted.

We grabbed our things and bolted out the door.

"We're the luckiest people in the world!" I shouted as we ran down the dock. I had my dress hitched up, holding the skirt in my hand.

They were taking away the gangplank when we got to the ship.

"Stop! Wait! Two more!" I yelled.

We ran up and handed the guy our tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" he asked.

"Yes of course" I lied, "Besides, we don't have lice. We're Americans!"

"Alright come aboard!" he said.

We jumped over the gap between the gangplank and the ship.

Up on deck, I ran to the edge and began waving.

"Good bye! I'll miss you!" I shouted.

"What are you doing? You don't know anyone." Yusuf said.

"That's not the point!" I said. Eventually he joined me.

"Good bye! I'll never forget you!"

"We're a couple of regular swells!" I yelled as we ran through the halls of the steerage area. "We're practically god damned royalty!"

We reached our room and found two men there already. Most women would feel uncomfortable rooming with three men but I didn't care.

"Hi, I'm Ariadne Page!" I shook their hands.

Yusuf had already climber into the top bunk.

"Hey who said you get top bunk?" I teased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arthur's POV**

Servants were bringing suitcases in and unpacking as I went through the painting we'd just gotten. I enjoyed art and was a pretty good artist myself.

"Ugh, not those finger paintings again!" Robert whined as he came in from our private promenade deck.

"They were such a waste of money." He said

"The difference between our tastes in art is that I have some." I stated, "They're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream."

"What's the artist's name?" Trudy, our servant, asked.

"Something Picasso…"

"Something Picasso" Robert mocked me, "He won't amount to a thing! At least they were cheap."

**Later**

As I walked to dinner with Robert and Maurice we passed Dominic Cobb. I nodded at him. My family stuck their noses up and acted like he wasn't there. He had married a rich woman, Mal Dawson. **(Jack 3) **In Robert ad Maurice's eyes that made him less worthy. He was still part of the club though. I found him to be very interesting. He was much nicer and more fun than the other rich folk. We bonded over our love of dreams.

The next day I slipped away from Robert and went for a walk around the ship. I ended up at the bow of the ship. I leaned over the railing. Wind rushed through my slicked back hair making it look crazy.

"You should try standing on the rail" a voice behind me said.

It surprised me so that if I had been standing on the railing I would have fallen overboard. Unfortunately I recognized the voice.

"What can I do for you Mr. Eames?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Eames really wasn't a bad person. He just enjoyed getting a rise out of me. We often bickered but deep down we were friends and I knew I could count on him for almost anything. He designed Titanic and he was very proud of it. It was one of the only things I'd ever seen him serious about.

"Well Artie, having fun for once are we?" he asked teasingly.

"Eames" I said warningly.

"Step up onto the railing, it's much more fun. I would know."

I knew he wouldn't go away until I did so I stepped onto the second rung of the railing.

"Wow, I feel so…commanding." **(Yeah I know that sounded stupid but I just wanted to set up the next few lines)**

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger darling!" Eames said.

"I'm King of the World!" I shouted in a rare burst of energy and happiness. I felt oddly powerful.

I saw a pod of dolphins jumping out of the water. The ocean was shining and the sky was clear. It was absolutely beautiful. I felt free for once.

I returned to first class around lunch time. We ate with Mr. Saito, the owner of the ship, Dom Cobb, and unfortunately, Eames.

Everyone chatted about Titanic. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You know I don't like that, Arthur." Uncle Maurice said. He only approved of smoking cigars. He said cigarettes were for lower class people even though many first class people did.

I made no move to put it out.

"He knows!" Robert said impatiently grabbing it from me and putting it out.

"Who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Saito?" Cobb asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Yes it was actually." Saito said. "I wanted to convey its size."

"You seem very concerned with size Mr. Saito." I smirked.

Eames looked like he was trying not to laugh while Cobb hid his grin by taking a drink.

Before Robert or Maurice could say anything I excused myself and left. I went to one of the upper decks and leaned on the railing. I looked at the ocean past the third class deck.

**Ariadne's POV**

Yusuf and I sat on the third class deck. I had my sketchbook and was sketching the father and daughter standing near me. He was holding her up so she could see past the railing.

"The ship is very nice." Yusuf said.

"Yes, it's an Irish ship" a man answered him.

"Isn't it English?" Yusuf asked.

"No it was built in Ireland. It's solid as a rock!" he said proudly. A few men walked by with dogs.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit." He scoffed.

"It lets us know where we rank in life." I said sarcastically.

"Like we could forget." He laughed. "I'm Nash."

He held his hand out to me.

"I'm Ariadne Page" I said shaking it.

"Yusuf" Yusuf introduced himself.

"Have you ever made any money with your drawings?" Nash asked.

"Not really. What I'd really like to do is design buildings." I said wistfully. I'd always dreamed of being an architect.

He said something else but I didn't hear it. I was distracted by a man who was leaning over the railing of the first class deck looking at the sea. He was very handsome. His dark hair slicked back in a professional manor. He wore a three piece suit and looked somewhat disgruntled.

Nash followed my gaze.

"Forget about it girly. You have better chances of angels flying out of your arse than getting with the likes of him."

I ignored him. The handsome man looked at me for a moment then looked away. Only a few seconds later he looked at me again. Yusuf waved his hand in front of my face. Another, less handsome but equally well dressed, man came over to him and they walked back towards the first class cabins.

I couldn't stop thinking about the man even after he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**Arthur's POV**

Dinner was the same as always. I felt trapped. I didn't like having my life planned out for me. The thought of a lifetime of dinners like this made me feel sick. Right after dinner I snuck away to smoke a cigarette.

I walked across the deck and opened the gate to the third class deck. I looked around and when I saw no one near I descended the stairs. I knew no one would find me there. Robert and Maurice wouldn't dare leave first class and Cobb and Eames wouldn't really care where I was.

I sat down on a bench and lit my cigarette.

I noticed a girl, probably a few years younger than me sitting on the railing. She held onto a pole next to her but she looked like she was going to fall.

I slowly made my way over, making sure to be loud about it so I wouldn't startle her.

She turned around to look at me and I lost my breath. She was beautiful. Her curly brown hair flowed in the light sea breeze. She had big brown eyes and she was rather petite. She seemed equally shocked.

"Hello" she said.

I quickly composed myself.

"Hello" I replied. "You looked like you were going to fall over board. What are you doing?"

"I was looking over to see the propellers." She stated. That was a first. Most women I met weren't interested in anything like that.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ariadne Page" she answered

"I'm Arthur Levitt-Fischer"

"I'll have to get you to write that down." she giggled. Her laugh was like the pealing of bells.

"Why don't you come back over the railing Ariadne, you're making me nervous." I said.

She looked like she was considering refusing but decided against it. She slowly turned herself around. I held my hand out to her to help. She took it and started to lift her leg over the rail. That's when things went wrong.

**Ariadne's POV**

The handsome man from before, whose name I learned was Arthur, held his hand out to me. I took it and began to step over the railing. I didn't realize I was standing on my dress with my left foot. So when I lifted my right one it was pulled out from under my footing.

I screamed. Suddenly I was dangling off the side of the boat, held up only by Arthur.

"Ariadne!" he shouted. "Give me your hand!"

I reached up with my other hand to take it but I couldn't reach.

"Help!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Arthur?" a male voice called back.

"Robert! Help!" he yelled.

"Ariadne, you have to give me your hand!" he said.

I reached up again and we finally made contact. With one big pull I was brought back onto the ship. Unfortunately, we had too much momentum and we went sprawling onto the deck. My landing was cushioned by Arthur but he wasn't so lucky.

"Oof!"

"Oh my gosh! Arthur I'm so sorry!" I had accidently kneed him twice. Once in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and once in the crotch which I knew would really hurt.

I started rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"You're ok" I whispered.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see a well-dressed man with dark hair and cold blue eyes.

He helped Arthur up.

"What made you think you could throw yourself at my cousin like a common whore?" he asked snottily.

"Robert!" Arthur wheezed. He was still trying to catch his breath.

Robert ignored Arthur and continued his lecture.

"I should have you arrested for prostitution!"

"Robert!" Arthur said firmly after he had caught his breath. "It was an accident! She was leaning over to look at the propellers and she slipped. I was just helping her back up and we fell. She was trying to help me! I don't appreciate you calling her a whore!"

Arthur looked very intimidating, albeit handsome, as he said this.

"Ariadne, _we _would very much enjoy your company for dinner tomorrow night." He said turning to me.

"Really Arthur! Inviting filth from steerage to dine with us? Father will be most upset with you!" Robert huffed.

"Robert, apologize!" Arthur barked at him.

"I mean, yes, of course. You must join us and regale our group with your adventurous story." He said through gritted teeth.

"Count me in" I smiled. Arthur smiled back, showing off his dimples that made me want to melt.

They walked off and I returned to my room with a grin plastered on my face.

"What happened to you?" Yusuf asked referring to my appearance.

I ignored him and went to bed.

**Arthur's POV**

I was in my room beginning to undress when my uncle came to me.

"Robert told me what happened tonight." He said as I removed my cuff links.

"He said you invited a third class girl to dine with us. I hope you know what you're doing. We wouldn't want her ruining our reputation." He continued.

"She won't Uncle." I removed my jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

"I know you've been rather upset since you're parents' death. I thought this might cheer you up." He held out a small box to me.

"It's been in the family for years. Your father proposed to your mother with it and you will use it for whatever woman you marry."

I opened the box. It contained a ring with a very large diamond between two smaller stones.

"Wow" I breathed. I was not excited about the diamond but more that I had something special to both of my parents.

"It is called the Pasiv. Louis the Fifteenth wore it. It's supposed to make dreams come true."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ariadne's POV**

"I've pretty much been alone since my family died when I was fifteen." I told Arthur. He had sought me out and asked me to go for a walk. We were strolling around the boat when he asked about my family. I tried not to grimace. My parents and two little sisters had died in a fire years ago. I had been the only one that survived.

"I didn't have any other family left so I blew out of there. I haven't been back since." I said. "We've probably walked a mile around this ship and talked about the weather and me but that's not why you came looking for me is it?"

"Miss. Page," he started. He was more formal than he had been the night before.

"Call me Ariadne." I interrupted.

"Ariadne," he started again, "I wanted to apologize for my cousin's behavior. He's been spoiled all his life and was raised to think he is above everything."

"It's ok." I said.

We were silent for a moment.

"Well you know all about how I grew up but I know nothing about you." I broke the silence.

"Well, when my parents died in an automobile accident my uncle took me in. Not that I wasn't old enough to take care of myself but I was distraught. Now I still live with my Uncle Maurice and his son, Robert, who you had the pleasure to meet. When we get back to New York my uncle wants me to work for him." He said.

"But you don't want to?" I asked.

"No, it's too tedious."

"What were your parents like?" I asked abruptly. "Sorry, that's rather personal I guess. You don't need to tell me."

"No it's alright. We were very close. They raised me to not judge people by their bank accounts. I was still taught how to act in high society but at home they let me have a lot of fun."

"What did you do for fun?" I asked. I knew I was seeing a side of Arthur not very people got to see.

"I wasn't very wild. I was always very detail oriented and organized. I still am. But I've always loved to draw."

"I love drawing!" I said holding up my sketchbook.

He looked over my drawings. He seemed deep in thought as he flipped through the pages.

"These are quite good." He said honestly.

"That's Madame Bijou. She sat at that bar every night wearing all the jewelry she owned. She was waiting for her long lost love." I said dreamily.

"You have a real talent." He complimented.

"Thank you" I blushed, "I'd really like to design buildings. I've traveled all over and seen all kinds of architecture. It fascinates me."

"I just want to draw. I have little interest in business. I've always been good at it but I don't like it." He told me. "I've always wanted to go live in Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"My parents took me on vacation to the pier in Santa Monica." Arthur explained. "I could picture living there, doing portraits for 10 cents apiece. It wouldn't be luxurious life of course but I'd be happy. Happier than I am like this anyway. Santa Monica is so beautiful. It's one of my favorite memories."

"Say we'll go there sometime. Even if we only talk about it." I said.

"No we'll do it!" he smiled, "We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the rollercoaster until we throw up, then we'll ride horses in surf." He seemed happier and more alive than he did when I first met him.

"Will I have to ride side saddle?" I asked making a face.

"No, you can ride like a real cowboy!" he laughed.

"You'll teach me?" I asked.

"Sure" he shrugged.

"Teach me to ride like a man?" I said, giggling at the idea.

"And chew tobacco like a man. And spit like a man!" he chuckled.

"That's allowed in high society?" I asked.

"Of course not, that doesn't mean I don't know how." He winked. "Besides when we go, I'll leave that all behind."

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"If you were there."

We just smiled at each other.

"Well, let's get started on sitting shall we?" he said.

**Arthur's POV**

Showing Ariadne how to spit was the most fun I'd had in ages. I was just about to spit again when I heard someone cough behind me.

I swung around to see Maurice, Cobb, Eames, and Saito looking at us strangely.

"Good evening gentlemen." I said, swallowing my spit. "This is Ariadne, the woman who almost fell overboard."

Everyone besides Maurice seemed interested in the girl interested enough in the workings of a boat to risk her life. Uncle just looked at her like a bug that needed to be killed quickly.

"Sounds like you were very lucky our Arthur was there." Cobb said, "And he's lucky you're here. I haven't seen him this happy in a while."

Cobb was friendliest to her. He never judged people by the size of their wallets since he had once been in her position.

A man came out and blew his trumpet to signal it was almost time for dinner.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like it's a Calvary charge?" Cobb laughed.

"Well Uncle, we should go find Robert, see you at dinner Ariadne." I said steering Maurice away from her. I knew it wouldn't be good for them to spend too much time together.

**Ariadne's POV**

"Ariadne? Ariadne!" Mr. Cobb shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts of Arthur.

"What?"

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you are doing?" he asked.

"Not really" I admitted.

"Well, you're about to jump into the snake pit. What do you plan on wearing?"

I gestured to my worn out dress.

"Come with me, I might have something for you." He smiled as he led me away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ariadne's POV**

Cobb took me back to his room and let me pick a dress from one of the several trunks he had.

I chose a red dress with black beads decorating the top. There were two thin layers of black tulle over it which each had beaded flowers at the bottom. It was beautiful. **(Rose's "Jump" dress sorry the description is so bad)**

"I was right, you're just about the same size as Mal!" he said. "Arthur won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

I blushed.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Don't worry about it" he said. He handed me a pair of gloves.

~I approached the first class area. A man opened the door for me.

"Good evening ma'am" he said. I was surprised. I wasn't used to getting so much respect.

I looked around in wonder. The architecture was amazing. The roof was a glass dome. A grand staircase led down to the dining area. I walked down the first set of stairs and stopped on the landing.

I looked around and found Arthur grinning at me.

**Arthur's POV**

I followed my family to the dining room while staying a few feet behind them. We all wore virtually the same thing, tuxedoes with white bow ties. I waited at the bottom of the staircase for Ariadne. I hoped she wouldn't be too nervous. Then I saw her.

She wore a beautiful red dress with her curly hair in a bun and long white gloves. She gracefully descended the staircase and I walked over to meet her.

I took her hand and kissed it.

"I saw that on Nickelodeon once and I always wanted someone to do it to me." she giggled.

I laughed with her and held my arm out. She took it and we walked over to my family.

"Robert, you remember Miss Page I'm sure?"

"Miss Page? Wow it's amazing. You could almost pass for a lady!" he laughed.

My blood boiled but Ariadne squeezed my arm to calm me down.

Maurice just looked out her distastefully.

We all continued on while I pointed all the first class people. She absorbed all the information with a determined look on her face.

"Nothing to it is there Ariadne?" Dom Cobb said as he approached us.

"Hello Dom." I greeted him.

"Hello Arthur, you're looking well." He replied.

We all walked into the dining room together.

"Just remember, these people love money so just pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in." he told Ariadne.

I introduced her to a few people and they accepted her. No one even thought that she could wasn't one of them. They probably assumed she was new money.

**Ariadne's POV**

"Tell us about the accommodations in steerage Miss Page." Arthur's uncle said after we'd sat down for dinner. "I've heard they're quite nice here."

Arthur introduced me to all the people we were sitting with. There was Mr. Eames, the man that designed the ship, Mr. Saito, owner of the ship, and his wife, Cobb obviously, Arthur's family, and a few others.

"The best I've seen sir, hardly any rats." I said sarcastically.

Everyone at the table laughed except Robert and Maurice.

"Miss Page is quite a good artist and architect." Arthur said.

"Arthur and I differ in our tastes in fine art." Robert said. "Not to impugn yours." He added as an afterthought.

I just shook my head, implying I hadn't taken offense, which I hadn't. I didn't care what Robert Fisher thought.

Arthur motioned for me to take the napkin on my plate and put it in my lap. I did so and an elderly man came over.

"How do you take your caviar?" he asked.

"No caviar for me thank you, I've never liked it much." The thought of eating fish eggs grossed me out.

I looked at my silverware. There had to have been at least six forks, plus all the spoons and knives.

"Are these all for me?" I whispered to Cobb.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in." he instructed me.

I began to listen to the conversation again.

"You're ship is a wonder Mr. Eames, truly." Arthur said.

"Thank you Arthur, I know how hard it is to get a compliment out of you." Mr. Eames teased him.

"Where exactly do you live?" Maurice asked.

"Well right now my address is the R.M.S. Titanic." I said. "After this I'm on God's good humor."

"How do you have means to travel?" he asked.

"I work from place to place. I won my ticket here with a lucky hand at poker." I said blushing. I knew this probably horrified everyone.

"You find that kind of life appealing?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I do. I have everything I need with me. I have air in my lungs and some blank sheets of paper. I love not knowing where I'm going or who I'm going to meet. I see life as a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You have to make every moment count." I said.

Arthur and Cobb smiled at me.

"Well said Ariadne" Cobb said.

"To making it count" Arthur said, holding up his glass of champagne. Everyone toasted it.

Cobb told us a hilarious story about an encounter he had with his wife then all the men stood to leave.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company ladies." Mr. Saito said.

Arthur took my hand and kissed it again.

"Thank you for joining us. Good evening." He said.

He left and I felt something in my hand. He'd slipped me a piece of paper. I opened the note.

_Make it count._

_Meet me at the clock_

"Excuse me, I'd better be getting back." I said. All the women bid me farewell.

I found Arthur standing by the clock at the staircase.

"Want to go to a real party?" I asked him.

He smiled as I took his hand and led him off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Arthur's POV**

Ariadne led me down to steerage where they seemed to be having a party. Fast paced jigs were being played and people were dancing everywhere. We looked out of place in our evening clothes. Ariadne went over to where two men were arm wrestling and stole their beers.

"What do you think?" she asked as she handed me my beer.

"This is much more fun" I said.

I removed my jacket and popped my high collar and immediately felt more comfortable.

"Shall we dance?" She asked in mockingly proper voice.

"I don't know this dance!" I said as she dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Me neither! But we're gonna have to get a lot closer" she winked. Ariadne took a step closer until we were less than an inch apart.

She led me into the fast paced dance like she's been doing it for years. Soon I picked up on it and we were off!

I could feel my hair coming out of its' usual slicked back style. I felt free.

Ariadne's friend, Yusuf started Irish step dancing. I followed suit. **(Imagine he does it exactly like Leo does in Titanic)**The look on Ariadne's face was priceless.

"I used to do this all the time with my parents!" I shouted.

After we danced for a while she wanted to sit down. I joined a few men in smoking and arm wrestling. They all seemed surprised when I beat them.

"You all think you're big tough men?" Ariadne challenged. She took my cigarette from between my lips and took a drag. "Let's see if you can do this! Arthur hold my skirt."

I took the bottom of her dress as she directed me. She took a deep breath then began rising until she was standing on the tips of her toes. I remembered my mom doing point when I was younger.

Ariadne fell but I managed to catch her just in time. She laughed as I steadied her.

"I haven't done that in years!"

**Ariadne's POV**

We danced again for a while longer. Soon we realized people were going to start to miss Arthur. I walked with him back to first class. We chatted about trivial things on the way.

"What is your favorite song?" I asked.

"Come Josephine On My Flying Machine" he said after a moment of thought.

"I'm not sure I know that one. It sounds kind of familiar."

"Come Josephine on my flying machine, and it's up we go, up we go…" Arthur started to sing. He had a very nice voice.

"Oh now I remember that!" I said before joining in with my own off-key voice.

"Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes, where? There she goes! Up, up a little bit higher. Oh my! The moon is on fire…"

We stopped when we heard the string music coming from the first class cabins.

"I had a lot of fun." He admitted, "And fun isn't really something I do."

"I did too. SO I'll see you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely, I'll find you tomorrow." He said. "Goodnight Ariadne." He kissed my hand again.

"Goodnight Arthur" I blushed. I strolled back to third class humming.

**Short chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Arthur's POV**

Cobb, Robert, Maurice, and I were taking a tour of the ship lead by Eames. I couldn't stop thinking about Ariadne. Maurice and Robert had decided she was a bad influence on me. I'd been forbidden to see her again, right after Robert flipped the breakfast table over. I hadn't planned on letting it stop me. I tried sneaking out to see her but Robert wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I got up to leave he started interrogating and following me.

We were talking to the captain when he got a warning about icebergs in the surrounding areas.

"Don't worry, it's quite common for the season." He dismissed it.

We left the captain and continued onto the deck. As we walked I counted the number of lifeboats.

"Mr. Eames, I am impressed.

"Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated Arthur." He replied.

"I calculated the number of life boats and the capacity you mentioned earlier. It seems that there aren't enough life boats for everyone aboard." I pointed out.

"Thank you for your contribution."

"Forgive me for wanting a little specificity."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Specificity? How any of us would survive if this ship were to sink?"

"About half actually" he admitted, "I wanted to put in another row here but some people thought it would look too cluttered."

"It's a terrible waste of space on an unsinkable ship." Robert sniffed.

"Don't worry darling, I've built you a nice strong ship." Eames said in a slightly teasing manner.

Everyone started moving again when I was dragged into the corridor right off the deck that led to the stairs to the cabins.

**Ariadne's POV**

I wanted to see Arthur. He said he'd come see me but he never showed up. It was Sunday so I knew he'd be at mass. I went to the first class area and followed the singing voices.

"Hello Mr. Eames." I said as I passed him on the stairs.

"Hello Ariadne." He smiled.

I saw most of the first class passengers congregated in the dining room. The tables had been replaced by pews. I saw Arthur singing hymns through the glass doors.

"Miss, you can't go in there!" The employee manning the door said. He stepped in front of the door.

"I just need to talk to someone" I said trying to push past him.

"I can't let you in."

"I was just here last night, don't you remember?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm afraid I don't so I'll have to ask you to leave." He insisted.

The man I recognized as Robert's right hand, Mr. Browning, emerged from the makeshift church.

"He'll tell you!"

"Miss Page, Mr. Fischer asked me to give you this," he held out a wad of money. "And to remind you that your presence is no longer appropriate."

"I don't want your money! I just want to see Arthur." I glared at him.

"Gentlemen, would you mind escorting the…lady back to third class?" he split the money and handed some to each of the men standing by the door. "And make sure she stays there."

The men basically threw me out.

Later I followed Arthur as he took a tour of the ship with his group. I saw a woman had left her coat on a chair while she tried to control her misbehaving child. She screamed at him relentlessly. I felt terrible for the child but relaxed knowing Arthur hadn't been treated that way as a child. **(I know the GUY as PLAYING with his kid but oh well) **I donned the jacket and followed a short distance behind Arthur.

I saw my chance and dragged him into the corridor adjacent to the deck and shut the doors.

"Ariadne, I can't-" I cut him off.

"Arthur I know I don't have much to offer like those first class girls who probably throw themselves at you. I don't have proper manners or a respected name, or a fortune to inherit but I love you," I could feel myself growing upset. My words were just streaming out of my mouth with no thought.

"Ariadne!"

"They have you trapped here Arthur. You'll die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away because you're strong but-"he cut off my hysterics with his lips.

**Arthur's POV**

I quickly kissed Ariadne to calm her. She was rambling hysterically. She thought I was going to leave her behind and move on. As if I could do that.

"…wow…" she said dazedly.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Arthur's POV**

I was leaning over the railing at the bow of the ship when she found me. The sun was setting, the view was gorgeous. I was reflecting on the events of the last few days. I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts but I was still happy to see Ariadne.

"Hello Arthur" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Ariadne smiling at me.

"Mr. Eames said you might be here."

I shushed her and grinned silently thanking Eames instead of cursing him like I usually did.

"Give me your hand." I reached out to her. She put her hand in mine and I pulled her closer.

"Now close your eyes." She obediently followed my instructions.

"Step up, hold onto the railing, and no peeking." I said. I led her to the very front of the ship. I guided her and told her to step onto the rail.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I trust you." She replied in full confidence. I made her stretch her arms out to the side then wrapped my own arms around her waist.

"All right, now open your eyes."

She gasped, "I'm flying!"

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." I sang softly in her ear as I intertwined our hands.

She turned her head in towards we and we kissed. Not a small kiss like the one before. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Little did we know that would be the last time Titanic would ever see day light.

**Ariadne's POV**

After our long kiss on the deck Arthur took me back to his room. I asked him to let me sketch him. He agreed provided he could do a drawing of me.

"Is this appropriate Arthur?" I asked teasingly as he unlocked the door.

"It's quite proper I assure you, this is the sitting room." He laughed. He took off his suit jacket.

"Monet!" I exclaimed when I saw the painting on the table."

"You know his work?" Arthur seemed surprised.

"Of course! Look at his use of color here." I pointed,

"I know it's extraordinary" he agreed.

"Let's get started!"

"Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Um, sit down on that chair." I directed. He did so and I posed him so his elbow was propped up on his knee and his chin was rested on his fist.

"Now look serious." I wanted to capture his intensity and solemnity.

He was very good about staying still while I drew him. Being an artist himself, he knew the importance of a well behaving subject.

"…finished!" I announced as I signed it. Under the picture I labeled it Arthur in my best handwriting.

"Wow" he breathed, "This is great! I look so grumpy though!"

"No, you look intense." I corrected him.

"That's a good thing then?" he smirked.

"Yes"

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Hold on." He went to one of the walk in closets and I followed. He started turning the lock of a small green safe.

"Robert insists on bringing this ugly thing everywhere." He complained.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out."

"Shouldn't you be with him?" I wondered.

"No I've never cared for cigars and I'm not much for drinking." He admitted.

"I thought all men liked cigars and alcohol." I joked.

"No, some of us prefer the company of beautiful women." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

He held out a small jewelry box to me.

"Open it." He said.

I did and found a ring with a huge diamond in the middle between two smaller ones.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I gasped. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"It's yours" he whispered.

"What?"

"It was my mother's. It's called the Pasiv. My father used it to propose to my mother with and I'm supposed to use it for the same purpose. It's supposed to make dreams become reality." He explained.

"You- you're" I struggled to form words.

"When this ship docks I'm getting off with you." He said.

"This is crazy" I laughed, still unable to completely comprehend what was happening.

"I know it is. Ariadne Page, I love you. You bring out a side of me that's stayed hidden ever since I was a child. I can't imagine life without you. You make my dreams come true. Will you marry me?" he got down on one knee and took the ring box from my hand. I could feel the tears starting to well in my eyes.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around him.

He slipped it onto my finger. We kissed passionately.

"Arthur," I said breaking away. "I want you to draw me wearing this."

"Ok" he agreed.

"Wearing _only _this" I clarified. He looked at me for a minute then went to find his art supplies.

I took my hair down and removed my clothes while he rearranged some furniture. He pulled a couch and one chair to the center of the room and moved everything else. When I came back into the sitting room wearing the jacket I'd taken on deck, he was sharpening his charcoal.

I tossed him a dime. He smiled at the reference to his dream of doing portraits on the pier.

"As a paying customer, I'd better get what I want. I don't want a picture where I look like a porcelain doll." I giggled.

He crossed his legs and set his sketchbook on his lap as I removed my robe.

"Over on the bed- the couch!" he blushed at his slip of tongue.

I sat on the couch giggling.

"Lay down," he said still flushed. He continued to instruct me on how to pose. Then he started drawing.

"So serious!" I mocked his facial expression. He was very focused.

"Keep your eyes on me." he said.

"I believe you are blushing Mr. Artiste!" I laughed, "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing!"

"He does landscapes, "he pointed out, "Just relax your face and no laughing!"

I looked over his shoulder as he signed and dated it.

"Thank you!" I said. He leaned up and kissed me.

He put the drawings in the safe where, hopefully, no one would find them until we docked and Arthur could retrieve them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/n sorry about all the POV switches this chapter**

**No one's POV**

"No one has seen him" Browning reported to Robert. Arthur had been missing for hours. Robert and Maurice knew he was probably with Ariadne. They couldn't comprehend what he saw in the poor girl.

"We're on a ship! There are only so many places he can go! Peter, find him!" he ordered.

**Arthur's POV**

Ariadne stood on the promenade while I put everything back in its place.

"It's getting cold" she commented as she rubbed her hands together.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Arthur?" Browning called. I took Ariadne's hand and led her to the other door out.

We walked calmly down the hall until we saw him behind us. We broke out into a run and he followed.

"Arthur!" Eames stopped us as we rounded a corner.

"Mr. Browning has been searching for you" he warned. He knew what was going on obviously.

"And I will lead him on a merry chase." I grinned. Ariadne and I took off again.

"Wait!" she yelled to the man operating the elevator.

We jumped in and closed the door.

"Down! Go!" we shouted at him.

Browning reached us as we started to descend. He was too late.

"Bye" we waved at him. I gave him the finger and Ariadne laughed.

We ran out of the elevator as fast as we could. I ran into a man pushing a service cart.

We stopped to catch our breaths. Browning saw us through the small round window in the door.

"Shit!"

And we were off again. We ran into a boiler room.

"Now what?" Ariadne asked. She held her hands over her ears, it was very loud.

There was a small opening in the floor. I jumped through first then helped Ariadne through.

"What are you two doing down here?" a worker asked, "You shouldn't be down here! It's dangerous!"

We ignored him and began running again.

"Carry on! Don't mind us, keep up the good work!" Ariadne shouted.

We exited into the cargo hold. There were hundreds of trunks and several cars.

I lead her to our car **(I have no idea if it's their car in the movie) **and opened the door for her.

She stepped in and I sat down in the driver's seat.

"Where to miss?" I asked. She pulled down the barrier between the back and the driver's seat.

"To the stars" she whispered.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me into the back.

We settled into the seat and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her as I played with her hand.

"No" she whispered. She took my hand and kissed each of my fingers.

"Put your hands on me Arthur." She whispered. Our lips met heatedly and we reclined further onto the seat.

**Ariadne's POV**

After we made love **(I hate myself for writing that phrase. That phrase annoys me so much idk why) **Arthur rested his head on my chest. The windows were fogged up. My handprint on one of them from when I'd pushed it against the glass.

"You're trembling" I said

"I'll be alright" he laughed. And we kissed again.

"_They ran down there." _We heard.

"Come one, we have to get out of here!" Arthur said. We hastily redressed and ran up a flight of stairs that let out onto the main deck.

**Robert's POV**

Mr. Browning found me and told me of his chase after Arthur and that filthy steerage girl. I knew we had to keep her away from Arthur for his own good.

"Is anything missing?" he asked as I went through the safe.

"The Pasiv!" I exclaimed. That could only mean one thing, Arthur proposed to that girl. Unacceptable!

"I have an idea." I said.

**Arthur's POV**

"Did you see those guys' faces!" she laughed. The searching men had flung open the car door, expecting us to be there, which we weren't.

"When we get off this ship together, we're going to go to Santa Monica and live right by the beach and do all the things we talked about." I promised.

We kissed again but broke apart when we heard a loud bell,

"Ice berg!" one of the lookouts yelled.

Suddenly men from the crew were running all over the place. The ship lurched.

"Why aren't they turning?" I wondered under breath.

As if on cue the chip began to turn to the left. It wasn't enough though. The ship hit the iceberg right next to where we stood on the deck. Chunks of ice rained down on us.

"Get back!" I pushed Ariadne behind me.

Once it passed we leaned over the edge of the railing to look at the iceberg.

**No one's POV**

**In steerage**

Yusuf jumped down from his bed into freezing cold water up to his ankles.

"What the hell?" he shouted. He opened the door and saw Nash walking towards him.

"Let's get out of here!" he said. Yusuf quickly dressed and followed.

Nash and Yusuf led the group of people out of the flooded steerage area. They walked behind dozens of rats also trying to escape.

"If the rats are going this way then it's good enough for me" Nash declared.

**In First Class**

A woman walked out of her room to see what was happening.

"What is going on? Why did the engines stop? I felt a terrible shudder." She asked.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure it will be fixed immediately." An employee answered. Eames stalked past them carrying the blueprints of the ship.

"Can I get you anything?" The man asked.

Robert emerged from his room.

"There is no emergency sir." A passing employee said.

"Yes there is I have been robbed!" he shouted.

"Fetch the master of arms." Browning told him.

**Ariadne's POV**

Arthur and I ascended the stairs led to first class. A few men were kicking chunks of ice around on the deck. Arthur held the gate open for me.

Eames, Saito, the captain, and a few other crewmen passed us. They were talking about damage to the ship and a few other things I didn't quite understand.

"This sounds serious." I said.

"We should go tell Uncle and Robert." Arthur decided.

We walked back to his room hand in hand.

"We've been looking for you" Browning said. He stood outside the open door. Neither of us saw him slip Robert's gold pocket watch **(just a random item)** into my coat pocket.

"Here we go" Arthur sighed.

"Something serious has happened." He told his family.

"Indeed it has," Robert said. "Two things dear to our family have vanished. One is on her finger."

He grabbed my left hand which bore the Pasiv.

"Now wait a minute, I gave her that!" Arthur jumped to my defense.

"Search her!" Robert ordered.

The other men in the room grabbed me and removed my coat. They pulled a gold pocket watch out of my pocket.

"Is this is sir?" the man asked.

"Yes, my mother gave it to me before she died!"

"This is bull shit! Don't believe it Arthur!" I cried.

"She couldn't have." Arthur said.

"Of course she could, it's quite easy for a professional." Robert said.

"I was with her the whole time! This is absurd!"

"She must have done it while she was putting her clothes back on." He sneered.

"Real slick, Arthur they put it in my pocket!" I held.

"Shut up" Robert said roughly.

"You're pocket? It says property A.R. Ryan." Browning said investigating the jacket I'd taken.

"That was reported stolen today" the master of arms said.

"I just borrowed it! I was going to return it." I insisted.

"Oh we have an honest thief!" Robert laughed.

"You know I didn't do this Arthur! You know I didn't! Don't believe them!" I saw the slightest flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"You know I didn't do it! You know me!" I shouted as the master of arms dragged me out. Before they took me Robert ripped the ring off my finger.

**Eames's POV**

I spread the blueprints of the ship out on my desk. The captain, a few crewman, and Saito stood around it.

"There's water, 14 feet above the keel in 10 minutes."

"That's right sir" the first mate said.

"When can we get under way?" Saito asked impatiently

"That's five compartments" I said, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five" I explained how the ship would go down, first the front, then the water would spill over the bulkheads, there was no way to stop it.

"What about the pumps?" The captain suggested.

"The pumps will buy us time but only a few minutes. From this moment, no matter what we do, the Titanic will sink."

"But this ship can't sink!" Saito shouted.

"She's made of iron, I assure you she can. And she will." I said solemnly. "It's a mathematical certainty."

"How much time?" the captain asked.

"An hour, two at most" I said after calculating it in my head.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" he asked.

"2,200 souls on board sir." He replied.

"_It seems that there are not enough lifeboats for everyone aboard" _Arthur's words echoed in my head.

"_Only about half actually"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Arthur's POV**

People left the room until only Robert and I remained. He looked at me for a moment then punched me square in the jaw.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him.

"You are ruining our good name by running around with that little slut" he shouted.

My anger rose. I punched him back with all my strength. No one talked about Ariadne that way.

"Mr. Fischer? Mr. Levitt-Fischer?" someone knocked on the door.

Robert spit out some blood, "Not now, we're busy."

The man entered anyway.

"Sirs, I've been told to ask you to put on your lifebelts and go to the-"

"I said not now!" Robert yelled.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Fischer, but it's the Captain's orders. Now please dress warmly. It's quite chilly out tonight." He walked into the closet to retrieve our life vests. Robert and I had a brief stare down.

"May I suggest top hats and coats?"

"This is ridiculous" Robert grumbled.

Apparently they were evacuating everyone to the deck and doling out lifebelts. Crewmen were readying the lifeboats. We were led to the dining room. It was full of life jacketed people having drinks while the strings played.

"Hey" Cobb called to a servant as we passed him. "What's going on?"

"I'll find out right away sir"

"I don't think anyone knows what the hell is going on" Cobb commented.

Eames passed us in a sort of trance.

"Mr. Eames!" I stopped him. "I saw the ice berg and I see the look in your eyes. Tell me the truth"

He pulled me aside.

"The ship will sink" he said in a pained voice.

"You're certain?" I asked. Robert was staring at Eames in shock.

"Yes, in about an hour. All of this is going to be at the bottom of the Atlantic"

"What?" Robert asked.

"Only tell who you have to, we don't want to start a panic." Eames said in a hushed voice. "Get to a boat as soon as all the women and children are on. You remember our discussion about the lifeboats?"

"Yes, I understand."

Eames left us to our own devices. People around us were still ignorant to the fact that they might not live.

They began to board women and children onto the lifeboats. The small string ensemble was playing on the deck in an attempt to keep everyone calm.

They started lowering boats. It was very unsteady. A few times they lowered one side too much and the other not enough. Flares were shot off to signal any nearby boats.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Maurice asked loudly. "I hope they're not too crowded!"

"Oh Uncle, shut up!" I said disgustedly, "Don't you understand?" I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"The ship is sinking and there aren't enough boats! The water is freezing and there aren't enough by half! Half the people on this ship are going to die!"

"Not the better half" Robert remarked.

Finally they started allowing men on.

"Come on Maurice, first class seats are right up here." Cobb said calmly.

"It's a shame I didn't keep that picture of you."**(I realize that sounds a little creepy)** Robert said, "It will be a lot more valuable when its artist is dead."

"You incredible bastard" Robert just looked at me and moved towards the boat.

"Come on Arthur, plenty of room for you here." Cobb said.

"Come into the boat Arthur," Maurice said.

"Come" Robert gestured. What am I, a dog?

"Arthur! Get in" Maurice ordered.

I looked from him to Robert.

"Goodbye Uncle."

I walked away.

"Arthur! Come back here!" he called after me.

Robert grabbed my arm.

"What are you crazy? Where are you going? To her?" he asked. "To that dirty whore?"

"She's not a whore." I spit on his face and he let go of me.

"Arthur, Robert!" Maurice was shouting. They started lowering his boat. "No wait!" he yelled.

I ran off to find my fiancé.

"Eames!" I yelled as I ran through the ship. "Eames?"

Finally I found him checking the rooms to make sure everyone had evacuated.

"Eames! Thank god! Where's the Master at Arms' office?" I asked.

"What? Arthur you need to get to a boat right away!" he said.

"No, I need to find Ariadne!" I insisted "I will find her with or without your help, but without will take much longer."

He gave me directions quickly. I ran to the elevator.

"Sir the lift is closed!" a man said.

I looked at him.

"I'm through being polite God dammit, now take me down!" I pushed him into the elevator.

He did as I said. We got to the right level and water started streaming in through the grated door. It was freezing and reached a little bit higher than my knees.

The man tried to take us back up but I forced my way out of the elevator. He went back up when he realized I wouldn't get back on.

I threw furniture out of my way as I waded through the corridors.

"Ari!" I yelled. The lights around me flickered.

"Ariadne!"

"Arthur!" she yelled back.

"Ariadne?"

"Arthur, I'm in here!" she yelled.

I followed the sound of clanking metal.

**Ariadne's POV**

They handcuffed me to a pipe in the Master at Arms' office a few levels down in the ship. They needed him for some reason so they left me under Mr. Browning's watch.

He sat down in a chair holding his gun out for my benefit.

I looked out the window. It should have been very high above the water line but half of it was underwater. The whole boat was on a slant.

Browning began rolling his bullets on the crooked desk. He saw me watching him and reloaded the gun.

"I do believe this ship might sink" he said.

He slapped my ass then left with the handcuff key.

Soon the whole window was underwater.

"HELP!" I yelled. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I banged my handcuffs against the pipe.

I kept shouting but no one came.

"This is gonna be bad!" I said to myself. As soon as I said that water started coming from under the door.

"Shit!" I climbed onto the pipe so the water wouldn't reach me.

I tried slipping my hands through the handcuffs but they were too tight. The water was getting closer and higher. Wooden furniture started to float up.

"Ari!" someone shouted. I held my breath.

"Ariadne!"

"Arthur!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Ariadne?"

"Arthur I'm in here!" I started rattling the handcuffs again.

Soon Arthur appeared at the door.

"Ari! Ariadne I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he said over and over again. He kissed me quickly.

"Browning put it in my pocket!" I told him.

"I know! I'm sorry I doubted you!"

He inspected the handcuffs briefly.

"I need to find a spare key. What does it look like?" he asked.

"It's a little silver one" I said.

"These are all brass!" he yelled, frustrated.

He tore apart the whole office and couldn't find a key. Meanwhile the water level was rising.

"Arthur, how did you find out I didn't do it?" I asked trying to calm him a little.

"I didn't" he said simply, "I just realized I always knew."

I smiled at him.

"I'm going to find some help, I'll be right back!" he said. He kissed me before he left.

"I'll just wait here!" I called after him.

Moments later he came back with a giant axe. The water was up to his stomach. I stood on the desk trying to stay dry.

"That'll work." I said.

He took a few practice swings on the desk before he tried the handcuffs. He broke the chain connecting them with one swing.

"You did it!" I shouted as we embraced. I stepped down into the water.

"Oh shit that's cold!"

The elevator was no longer working so Arthur had to break down the door at the top of the stairs.

"You'll have to pay for that! That's White Star Line property!" A man yelled at us.

"Shut up!" we shouted in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**No one's POV**

**With Eames**

"What is going on?" Eames shouted.

"Not now Mr. Eames." A crewman said.

"Why are these boats being launched half full?" he was horrified. There weren't enough boats as it was. "They are built to hold 65 and some only have 20!"

"We weren't sure of the weight" the crewman defended.

"They were tested with the weight of 70 large men so start filling them!" Eames yelled.

"Yes sir" the crewman replied.

With Robert

Browning and Robert were looking all over for Arthur.

"He's not on the starboard side." Browning reported.

"None of these boats are taking men!" Robert complained.

"There's one on the other side that is." Browning told him.

"Good, now we just need some insurance, follow me." Robert started back for the room.

He opened the safe and put everything valuable in his coat pockets. He left the drawings in the safe. They meant nothing to him.

Back on deck Robert searched for the first mate (is that was Mr. Murdoch is?)

"Mr. Murdoch!" he finally found him.

"Mr. Fischer" he acknowledged.

"As you know I am a business man, and I have a business proposal for you." Robert said smoothly. He handed Murdoch a stack of money.

"Make sure there is a spot for me on one of these boats."

Browning found Robert waiting to get on a boat.

"I found him" he reported, "And he's with her. They're on the other side."

"Any more?" Mr. Murdoch gave Robert a meaningful glance. Saito was helping to fill the boats.

"God dammit all to hell!" he muttered. Robert turned around and went to find his cousin.

Saito looked around. There were no other people around them to get on the boat. He jumped into the boat. He could feel Mr. Murdoch's stare on him.

"Lower them away." He said.

Saito sighed in self-loathing.

**Arthur's POV**

We ran through the halls. We heard shouting and found a mob of steerage people at the stairs. Gates stopped everyone from getting to the main deck.

"You have to give us a chance to live!" someone yelled.

We pushed towards the top.

"Ariadne!" someone shouted.

"Nash!" she replied, "Can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way!" he replied.

"We need to find another way out and we have to do it fast!"

"Ariadne!" someone else called.

"Yusuf!" she quickly hugged her friend.

"All the boats are gone!" he yelled.

"This whole place is flooding" she told him.

"Let's go this way!" I said and turned Ariadne around.

**Ariadne's POV**

We found another staircase that was less crowded. Arthur pushed his way to the front.

"Go back to the main staircase!" a man was yelling.

"Open this gate right now!" Arthur demanded. The man just kept repeating himself.

"God dammit! I am Arthur Levitt-Fischer! My uncle, Maurice Fischer, runs Fischer-Morrow Power Conglomerate. I am personal friends with Mr. Eames and Mr. Saito. Now I demand that you open the god damned gate right now!" I'd never seen Arthur so upset. He was so commanding. Even though he wouldn't do it in any other situation, he was very good at name dropping and using his position to his advantage.

The man seemed to be thinking about it. Arthur became inpatient.

"Yusuf, Nash, come help me!" the guys ripped a bench from where it was supposed to be stationed permanently.

"Everyone move out of the way!" I shouted when I caught on.

The other people moved out of the way and they rammed the gate with the bench.

The second time the gate broke away and we all ran through. Arthur held my hand as I ran behind him.

"You can't do this!" The man was screaming. Nash punched him out to shut him up.

We finally made it onto the main deck. It was complete chaos. People were crowded around the lifeboats and being pushed back like animals by the crew. Some crewman fired warning shots into the air to stop the stampede of people. Passengers were jumping into boats that were already being lowered.

"All the boats are gone!" he exclaimed.

I jumped up onto the railing and looked down the side of the ship for any lifeboats.

"Colonel!" Arthur stopped a first class man in a top hat. "Are there any boats on the other side?"

"No I heard there are some over that way though." He directed us.

We ran passed the string ensemble from the dining room in first class.

"Oh lovely we have music to drown by." Nash commented. "Now I know we're in first class."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

We found a boat that was only taking women and children.

"You guys go check the other side" I told Nash and Yusuf.

I watched as a little girl was ripped from her father's arms and placed on the boat with her mother and sister.

"It's only goodbye for a little while. This is a boat for mommies and children but there will be another boat for the daddies." He told her, obviously trying to stay strong for his daughters. I felt my heart break.

"I'm not getting on without you!" I told Arthur.

"You have to get on!" he said.

"No Arthur, I'm not going to leave you." I insisted.

"Get on the boat Ari!" he said.

"Yes get on the boat." Arthur turned around. Behind him, stood a very angry looking Robert.

"My God, Arthur, look at you! You're a mess. Here" he handed Arthur his coat.

Arthur pushed me towards the boat.

"Get on this one and I'll be on the next boat." He promised.

"Not without you!" I half insisted half begged.

"There is a boat on the other side taking men" Robert piped up, "I made arrangements for us to get on it."

"See there's already a boat for me, now you need to get on this one."

Before I could say anything else a crewman dragged me onto the boat. I looked up at Arthur as it was lowered. He watched the boat being lowered to the water with Robert.

**Arthur's POV**

"There's no arrangement is there?" I asked.

"No there is," Robert answered, "but when we get out of here you are never seeing her again."

I stared at him wide eyed.

Ariadne was looking up at me. I nodded to her. She looked around then back at me. I just looked after her solemnly. When Robert wanted something he got it, no matter what he had to do. I feared it might actually be the last time I saw her.

Suddenly she stood up and pushed her way to the edge of the boat.

"Ariadne!" I yelled.

She jumped off the life boat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Arthur's POV**

"Ariadne! What are you doing?" I shouted.

She almost didn't make it back on the ship but luckily a few people helped pull her back onto the lower deck.

Robert stood by looking slightly horrified. I pushed him out of the way and ran to meet her.

We found each other at the foot of the grand staircase.

"Ariadne" she ran into my arms. I didn't want to let go of her. She was crying as I placed kisses all over the top of her head and her cheeks, then finally her lips.

"You're so stupid!" I yelled at her in between kisses.

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh God, I couldn't go without you!" she cried.

"We'll think of something. We're going to get out of here." I promised. We were hugging and kissing when the next thing I knew Robert was shooting at us.

"Shit! Ariadne we have to go!" I yelled.

He shot and hit the banister next to us. Ariadne screamed. We ran down the rest of the stairs. Robert ran down the stairs only to slip on a piece of the banister he shot off. He leaned over the railing and shot down at us. I knew, judging by the areas he hit, he was aiming for Ariadne. Good thing he wasn't a good shot, even when we were kids with toy guns.

He kept shooting down. We ran to the level of the dining room. It was towards the end of the bow which was chest high with water. We kept running anyway. In the dining room it was still dry.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Robert yelled after us. He sounded insane.

I dragged Ariadne through the water.

**Robert's POV**

I gave up chasing after Arthur. He ran into the water with the steerage girl. They wouldn't have much time together anyway. There wasn't a point in me dying too.

Browning was waiting at the stairs for me. I realized something and started laughing.

"What can you possibly be laughing at?" he asked.

"I put the diamond and the watch in my coat." I said. He just looked at me.

"I gave the coat to Arthur!" I screamed.

**Ariadne's POV**

Arthur and I stopped running when we'd escaped the rising water, for the moment. The dining room was flooding. Dishes and furniture were just floating around. We heard the sound of a child screaming.

We looked down the hall and saw a young boy crying as the water rose around him.

Arthur looked from the boy to me.

"We can't just leave him there!" I said. Water was streaming down the stairs.

Arthur took my hand and we ran down the hall to the kid. Light bulbs around us were bursting. Arthur picked the boy up and we turned around. Water was pushing on the doors next to us and as we ran we realized the steady stream of water from the stairs was gushing down.

We turned around again. A man emerged from one of the hallways. He didn't speak English. He yelled at Arthur in his native tongue and took the boy. They ran towards the doors.

"No that's the wrong way!" Arthur yelled.

"Come back!"

The doors couldn't hold anymore. Water exploded out of them. We ducked into a hallway and ran chased by the giant wave. We weren't fast enough. Soon we were being swept away. We reached a gate.

Arthur and I pushed against the currents and made it to a staircase. At the top was another locked gate. Water was rising quickly. We screamed for help. A man ran past us.

"Sir, wait! We need help!" we yelled. He started going up the stairs but thankfully stopped. He dug through his pockets for his keys. He jammed them into the lock randomly; unsure of which one was right. The water level was at my waist and above Arthur's knees.

The man fumbling with the keys dropped them into the water.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely, "I've dropped the keys," he ran off.

The water was at my stomach. Arthur took a deep breath and dove under.

"Arthur?" I yelled.

He didn't come up for several minutes. Finally he resurfaced with the keys in hand. The water was high enough to meet his chest. It once felt cold but we'd spent so much time in it we'd grown used to the temperature.

He struggled to find the right key.

"It's stuck!" he shouted.

"Hurry Arthur!" I shrieked as the water covered my neck. It wouldn't be long until I was underwater; it was at my chin already.

"It's open go!" he told me. We used the pipes on the sealing to pull ourselves along. The water was too deep to walk in. We climbed another set of stairs. We were completely soaked. We ran up flight after flight of stairs.

**No one's POV **

Crewmen were struggling to get a boat ready. Robert ran out and tried to find Murdoch.

"Stay back!" crewmen were yelling. Robert turned and found a small child crying. He glared at her. He always hated children.

~"Give us a chance to live!" Nash yelled at Murdoch.

"I'll shoot anyone that comes any close!" Murdoch threatened. People were panicking. The crew was trying to get a boat ready before anyone could get in but the rioting steerage people wouldn't let them.

Robert pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Mr. Murdoch we had a deal! You must let me on!" he demanded. Murdoch threw the money at him.

"Take your damned money. It can't save you." He hissed. "Now get back!" he pushed Robert back. Robert looked stunned that money hadn't been able to get him what he wanted.

A man tried to jump onto the boat. Murdoch shot at him. Someone in the back pushed forward and Nash was forced closer to the boat. Without thinking, Murdoch fired at him, and shot him in the stomach.

Nash fell to the ground. Yusuf got down with him.

"Nash! You killed him!" he shouted at Murdoch. Knowing it wouldn't do any good to a dead man, Yusuf took Nash's life vest and secured it on himself.

Murdoch backed away towards the edge of the ship. He held a salute to his crewmen, and shot himself in the temple. His body fell into the water below.

Robert turned around and ran back. He picked up the child disdainfully.

"I have a child!" he yelled as he made his way to the boats. A path was cleared.

"Please, I'm all she has left!" he said sounding desperate to a crewman.

"Go on" he waved them forward. A woman took the girl as Robert stepped onto the boat. He took her back and pretended like he knew how to soothe a child.

**Arthur's POV**

I dragged Ariadne through the smoking room. The fireplace was lit and a man stood in front of it.

"Wait!" I said to Ariadne. "Eames!"

He looked away from the mantle.

"Arthur!"

"Aren't you even going to try?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you a better ship darling." He smiled weakly.

"We have to go, it's going down fast." Ariadne said.

"Wait" Eames stopped us. He handed a life vest to Ariadne. "Good luck to both of you"

"And to you" I said. I gave him a hug. We'd known each other for years and we both knew he wasn't getting off Titanic.


End file.
